I'll follow you forever
by Chiia
Summary: Luka and Gakupo go shopping!   Gakupo wants to buy a gift for someone and Luka wants to know who!   Who will it be? What's going to happen?      - My first time writing a story-


_I'll follow you forever. _

**((Hello everyone~! Thank-you for reading! This is only the first chapter. I wanted to see if anyone liked it or wanted more =w=.. Maybe a little love will be added ;3))**

**~Chapter 1~**

Gakupo walked quietly through the town, browsing various things around the market stalls. Many girls turned to look at the tall handsome figure, but he was too concentrated in finding this gift. He ran his fingers through his purple hair and mumbled to himself about not being able to find the right gift, sighing. A young girl stood beside him with beautiful pink hair tilting forward to look at him,

"Hey, Eggplant, What's wrong?" Luka asked curiously.

Gakupo blinked and looked at her with a slight grin, amused at the nickname she had given him,

"It's nothing, Candyfloss. Just haven't found what I'm looking for", Gakupo sighed again. Luka chuckled a little when she heard her nickname, "Real funny.." , she replied crossing her arms, "So anyway, who is it for?" , Luka was eager to know- a little jealous infact. Gakupo didn't notice this but shrugged and rubbed his next hesitating to reply, "It's for my...Friends birthday". He shrugged and looked around, "Luka, you're like her. What would you want?"

She looked at him with a big grin, "Frozen tuna, of course!", she giggled then remembered why she was here and quickly wandered off. Gakupo blinked watching her walk off whilst mumbling to himself and looking around, "I'll never understand women...", he mumbled heading to a flower shop, ordering flowers to be sent.

Luka was hoping Gakupo was following her and was really sure he would, but when she turned round- he wasn't there. Luka hated being on her own especially in the market because creepy men and boys randomly would come up to her. Luka started panicking and looking around. Suddenly, a hand grabs her shoulder- Luka turned to see it was a 2 men, she started panicking even more, frozen.

"Hey baby, you alone?", the sleazy looking man asked wrapping his arms around her. Luka was too scared to react. "G-Gakupo! Help me!", she yelled out loud. Suddenly she felt the weight of his arm around he go, she turned to see Gakupo looking at the two men with an expression she'd never seen..

"She's with me. If you touch her again, I will kill you.", He warned them, twisting the guys wrist. His friend had already ran away. "S-Sorry! I won't!", the sleazy stranger quickly dashed off as Gakupo let go. He huffed and turned to Luka, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her with a serious expression, "Are you okay?", Luka nodded and he smiled at her warmly, "Good, now please, please don't walk off", Gakupo scolded her calmly. Luka was so relieved to had him with her that she bursted out in tears. "Idiot! Why didn't you follow me", she mumbled hiding her face in his shirt. Gakupo hugged her tightly, resting his head ontop of hers comforting her, "I'm sorry..I promise to follow you forever." , Gakupo muttered as he did Luka's stomach growled and she looked up to him blushing, "W-Who was that?" , she tried to hide the fact it was her. Gakupo laughed, "How about we go to have some sushi?"

Luka nodded returning to normal, "Yes!", she said excitedly smiling at Gakupo as he reached to hold her hand. Luka hesitated but happily held his hand as they headed to the restaurant like a couple- but funny enough, they aren't even going out yet. People turned to look at this glamorous couple strutting down the street hand-in-hand, exchanging comments to each other as they walked passed. Luka squeezed Gakupo's hand, "Why..Is everyone staring at us?" , she asked looking down at the floor. Gakupo grinned and flicked his hair, "It's because we're fabulous", he joked, it worked because Luka let out a little giggle, "You're making a fool of yourself.", he looked at her and shrugged, "But I'm your fool." She blushed looking away letting go of his hand, "Idiot! What are you talking about?", Luka yelled walking ahead.

Gakupo sighed, "Not again.."

((**That's it for chapter one =w=. I'd like some review since it's my first time. It may have mistakes though.. Sowwiee D: Oh! Many thanks To Sarah, as she helped me with the idea :3 )) **


End file.
